Christmas With The Boys
by myboyslhnzl
Summary: The boys of one direction celebrate Christmas with each other and their girlfriends. Hannah is obviously me and Kara is my best friend. Warning: mild swearing


The snow was coming down lightly outside, creating the perfect Christmas Eve. Niall and Hannah were wrapped up in each other on the couch. The Polar Express was playing softly on the T.V., but neither of them were watching it. Niall was watching the snow outside and Hannah was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, the front door opened and Harry walked in with Kara in tow. "Hey Mate!" Harry said excitedly. "SHH! Can't you see she's sleeping Harry?" Kara said while gesturing to her friend on the couch. "Whoops. Sorry babe." He said with an adorable pout. "Oh Harry." She leaned over and kissed it away. Niall took one of the throw pillows off of the couch and threw it at them. "Get a room!" He tried to sound stern, but it came out as a giggle. Harry picked the pillow up and threw it back at him. "OW!" Niall shouted, it sounded exactly like the one in Heart Attack.

Everybody burst out laughing, even Hannah who was apparently "sleeping". "Wow babe, I thought you were a better actress than that" Niall said while grinning. "What are you talking about, I was sleeping" Hannah said with a wink. They were interrupted by the door being pushed open and Louis and Eleanor walked in. "It's my birthday bitches!" Louis screamed. 'LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! Watch your mouth!" Eleanor yelled at him and smacked his arm. "How about we celebrate with a snowball fight?" Harry asked. "Yeah mate good idea! Let's go!" They could tell Niall was excited because he jumped off the couch and ran out the front door. "Come back here and put a jacket on Niall James!" Hannah yelled out the front door. He came back in, kissed her on the cheek, and muttered "sorry babe" before getting his jacket.

Once everybody was dressed warm, the boys went out to start their fight while Hannah, Kara, and Eleanor sat on the front steps drinking hot chocolate and laughing at their childish boyfriends. A familiar car pulled up in front of the house and the boys immediately stopped their game as soon as the saw who it was. They were whispering about something and Perrie and Danielle ran up the driveway as soon as they realized what was going on. "GO!" Louis shouted and suddenly Zayn and Liam were being attacked by snowballs from every direction. All the girls could do was sit there and laugh. They weren't surprised at all because they were used to stuff like this. Hannah invited the other girls in for more hot chocolate and she decided to make a big batch because soon the boys would be running inside, complaining about how cold they are.

They put in a different movie, Elf, because they could all use a good laugh. About a half hour later, the boys came running in yelling about how cold they were. A chorus of HANNAH!'s was heard from the kitchen. She got up and went into the room to see Niall standing over the pot on the stove protectively. "Hannah, tell him to give us the hot chocolate. I'm freezing my ass over here!" Zayn whined. The other boys laughed and nodded because they felt the same way.

"Niall, step away from the stove. If you don't, I'm going to make sure you don't get to open any presents tomorrow." Hannah said with a stern look on her face. Niall's eyes widened and he quickly moved away from the stove. Hannah served them all mugs of the delicious drink and they went to sit in the living room with the other girls. When Niall got his cup, he gave Hannah a sweet kiss and said "Thank you Princess." She knew there was a reason she put up with him.

They all watched another movie before going to bed. Everybody slept in the Living Room because the two couches fit them all comfortably, and Niall was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa. Surprisingly, the boys were the first ones awake the next morning. They decided to cook the girls breakfast. While they were cooking, it started snowing again. The boys all looked at each other and started singing White Christmas. The smell of food and the boys singing woke the girls up. The rest of the day consisted of opening presents, singing Christmas songs, and watching more movies. It was one awesome Christmas.


End file.
